Heroes: The Beginning
by MinniHowl
Summary: Elle Bishop is new to the town, she has her ability. She's involved in the Company, but she doesn't know what the Company do, except for testing her from time to time, the rest she is unaware of. She still has most of the same unstable personality. She meets Claire Bennet and befriends her and she starts to figure out new things about herself, her father and the world around her.
1. First Day

_**Heroes**_

**_The beginning_**

**Disclaimer: Heroes and all characters belong to their respectable owners.**

**_A/N:_ Okay so people, this is a whole new story, it's based on Heroes and the main character we will be following is Elle Bishop and probably a little of Claire Bennet (Do not expect the same as in the series). When this is all up and running (which it will be soon since I've already finished it, but will not publish it all at once), I will ask if you guys want to know what happens next, if you do I will write a follow up.**

**_Summary/Intro/Beginning_**

_Elle Bishop is new to the town, she has her ability. She is involved in the Company as her father is, but she doesn't know what the Company does, except for testing her from time to time, the rest she is unaware of, but she still has most of the same unstable personality. She meets Claire Bennet and befriends this girl and she starts to figure out new things about herself, her father and the world around her._

**Chapter 1**

**First day**

Elle Bishop tilted her head at the new school building she was going to be in till she graduated as far as she knew. Her bag dangled from her shoulder, she was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans which was loose at the ends and black shoes, her blonde hair waving down her back as she turned to the car and waved to her dad Bob Bishop who smiled back, waved before he drew away.

Elle walked through the crowed trying to hunt down the administration's office so she could get her schedule and books, it wasn't easy with this many student, she wasn't used to it, she normally spent her time by herself in the big building she and her dad lived in and where her dad worked. It was quite unpleasant having to bump into so many people, some of them looked at her, but she ignored them, she could of course always use her powers on them, but she knew that her dad wouldn't like it and he'd punish her when he found out.

Eventually she found the place she was looking for and went to the information desk where she gave her name and got some books and a paper with her schedule back in return. Elle looked at the watch on the wall and saw she was already five minutes late for her first class, _great first impression Elle_, she thought to herself as she rushed down the halls until she found the right classroom. Elle sighed before she knocked at the door.

"Come in." a voice said and Elle walked inside. "Are you the new student?" the teacher asked and Elle just nodded sweeping the room, everyone was looking at her and she didn't like it. "Did you have a hard time finding your way…" the teacher said and looked in her papers, "Elle?" She finished.

Elle nodded once again.

"Well, everyone, this is Elle Bishop she's a new student and will attend this class with us. I'm Anna Sami; you can call me Mrs. Sami. Take a seat next to Claire down there and welcome to Costa Verde High School." Mrs. Sami said and pointed next to a blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform.

_Great, I'm sitting next to a cheery cheerleader. _Elle thought as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Claire Bennet." Claire Bennet said as she leaned a little closer to Elle.

"Hi." Elle said smiling short at her and drawing a little back, but apparently not enough for her to notice.

"So where are you from?" Claire asked.

"Here, I just haven't been in school before now." Elle answered side looking at Claire.

"Oh really? Home schooled then?"

"Yeah."

"You'll like it here." Claire said determined in her voice.

"I'm not so sure Cheerleader." Elle said doubtful as she scribbled her name inside one of the books she'd gotten.

"What do you got next period?" Claire asked.

"English." Elle said glancing down at her paper, what was with this girl? Did she absolutely have to be so friendly? Was she so determinate on befriending Elle? She wondered.

"Me too." Claire said, "We can sit together, stick with me and I'll show you where to go and stuff." She said.

"Great." Elle answered not feeling that great.

The bell rang, Mrs. Sami dismissed the class and everyone headed for the halls.

"It's lunch, cafeteria is this way." Claire said and tugged a little in Elle's sweater since Elle was going the opposite way.

"Oh okay." Elle said nodding.

"Hey Claire! Over here!" a girl called and waved at Claire and Elle as they entered the big cafeteria, Claire smiled and waved back and dragged Elle with her down to them.

"This school is really crowdy." Elle pointed out.

"I've seen bigger schools." Claire said with a shrug.

"This is the first school I've ever been to, so I guess any school would've to me." Elle said shrugging back.

"Hey guys, this is Elle, she's new." Claire said introducing Elle to everyone at the table, "This is April, Nick, Seth, Maria and Dingo." Claire said pointing to each and every one of them.

"Dingo?" Elle asked.

"My name is really Todd Dingold, so everyone calls me Dingo." Dingo said, he seemed tall, lean, bushy dark brown hair, brown eyes and looked like a cool guy if you were into the rich 09'er type of guys.

"So Elle, where did you come from?" April Mendel asked and leaned forward as Claire

Elle sat down. She too was blonde as Claire and a cheerleader; she only didn't look that innocent.

"I didn't come from anywhere, I just didn't attend school before now; I was homeschooled." Elle repeated already tired of that question and of being the new kid for that matter.

"Cool, so you didn't have to be stuck with teachers like ours and all the campus rules and that shit?" Nick Dock asked. He had black hair and dark brown eyes and looked like a bad boy type.

"I guess." Elle said with a shrug, whenever the teacher had said something Elle didn't like she'd just give them a little electrical shock, she knew that the private teachers she'd had knew what she could do and she'd use that a lot.

"Why did you start in school now then?" Maria asked, she was small, brown haired and blue eyed, she was this typical fragile girl.

"My dad said I should work on my social skills or something." Elle replied like she really didn't care at all.

"So your dad is like this freak worried about you getting like this loner emo girl?" Seth Dane asked teasing.

"He's not!" Elle snapped, "My dad is a great man." She added narrowing her eyes at Seth who had blonde hair with blue streaks in and blue eyes, he looked like a band type.

"Cool off, I didn't mean anything by it." Seth said raising his hands to should height, but he had a grin on his face Elle really didn't like. She glared at Seth wanting to give him a real shock, but she curled her hands to fists and held it back. Eventually Elle just shrugged and turned away from Seth.

"So, what's up after school?" April asked after a minute awkward silence.

"Band rehearsal." Seth said.

"Helping my brother with his car." Nick added.

"Out of town with my sister." Dingo said with a grimace.

"I have to babysit my little sister," Maria said, "and you were going to babysit your brother you said so." She added.

"I can ditch him, he'll be fine, I can't leave Claire to herself can I?" April said.

"I'll be fine, I can hang with Elle." Claire said, "Don't leave your brother by himself, you know he'll get in trouble and then you will get in trouble for him getting in trouble." She said.

Elle didn't answer anyone, she just figured Claire used her as a cover since it didn't seem like Claire wanted to hang out with April alone and that Claire wanted to hang out with her, Elle couldn't understand so she interdepended that she was a cover story.

The rest of the day went quickly by and when the day ended Elle was glad, she was done with the first day of the new girl, thank god.

"So what do you want to do?" Clair asked as she appeared at Elle's side.

"What?" Elle asked surprised.

"Well I said I was going to hang with you right?" Claire said.

"I assumed that was a cover story." Elle said, she ached after to get out some frustration, but she couldn't do that with Claire, or anyone else, present.

"Partly it was, but I do want to get to know you." Claire said fairly.

"Why?" Elle responded.

"Because I want to be your _friend_ silly." Claire said with a giggle.

So started Elle's first day with someone who wasn't in the building she'd known and grown up in all her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_End of Chapter 1_

_**A/N:** _**REVIEW PLEASE =) Next chapter will be up in 3-6 days depends if I get any reviews, but if not next chapter will be posted in 7 days. This "arrangement" will continue till the story is finished.**


	2. Electric shock

**Minni talking**: _Okay, I think I forgot to mention that Elle is 17 years old in this story! I dunno how well I got her personality in, but yeah .. xD Anyway, the more reviews the faster I'll post :P Don't got a lot to say really.. _

Chapter 2

**Electric shock**

Elle and Claire walked along the road, mostly Claire was the one who asked questions and talked while Elle responded with her short answers.

"Wow, you really haven't gotten out much have you?" Claire asked after getting a little tired by Elle's short answers.

"Sorry, I'm not a very interesting person." Elle said simply with a little edgy voice.

"I bet you are, but you're not telling me everything about yourself." Claire said.

"What are you expecting me to do? Tell you every last little detail of my life? I just met you today, why don't you spill first?" Elle said a little irritated.

"Fine, I've lived a lot of places, but I've lived here for a while now, I have a brother Lyle and a mom and a dad, my dad is a paper sales man and I live not too far from the school and I like cheerleading." Claire said.

"I could mostly have figured that out on Google, no boyfriend? No deep dark secret?" Elle asked a little bitter.

"I used to have a boyfriend, but West, he, he had to leave." Claire said a little sad.

"What about the deep dark secret you seem to think I have?" Elle asked.

"I don't have one." Claire said and felt really guilty once the words had left her lips, how could she expect anyone to be honest with her if she kept lying about what she could do?

"Everyone has secrets," Elle said, "but you don't tell yours, I don't tell mine." She said as her phone rang.

"Hello." Elle said, "No, I'm just out." She said. "No I haven't, I didn't." Elle was silent for a minute, "I'm just hanging with a girl from school. No daddy please, I promise I didn't!" Elle said loudly.

"What's going on?" Claire said a little short of breath since Elle had started to walk faster when she'd gotten the call.

Elle ignored her, "No daddy, we're just walking fast. I promise I didn't do it! No don't do that I just…" Elle listened, "Okay I'll come home." She said finally and clapped the phone shut.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I have to go home." Elle said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Can't you just drop the questions? If my dad hadn't heard you in the background panting like a dog running a hundred miles my dad would've have believed me when I said I didn't do anything!" Elle snapped at Claire as she started walking toward the city again.

"What would you have done?" Claire asked, "Ops, sorry." She said quickly when she saw the look Elle gave her.

"There's my ride." Elle said and spotted a black car with a guy dressed in black and dark glasses waiting for her.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Maybe…" Elle answered very unsure, something Claire defiantly picked up on.

The black dressed agent looking guy opened the door for Elle as Elle went inside with a sigh and a quick look at Claire and the guy before the door got shut and locked her inside the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your father is waiting in his office." The driver told Elle as the car stopped and the doors unlocked.

"I need to let out some frustration first." Elle said as she opened the car door.

"You have to see your father first, he sounded displeased." The driver said.

"Fine." Elle growled, she wondered if she could hold it together until her dad dismissed her, but she doubted it, and then she'd be in trouble, again.

"Daddy." Elle said as she entered his office.

Bob Bishop turned around in his chair and looked at his daughter. "Elle, you're home, good." He said with a smile, "How was school?" he asked.

"Fine, I had classes and this cheerleader acts like she's my new best friend." Elle said with a shrug.

"So why did you electrocute her?" Bob asked.

"I didn't! I told you she'd just been running after me because I was walking fast!" Elle screamed and could feel the electric sparks in her hands.

"Control yourself." Bob said looking determinate at his daughter hands.

"I'm sorry; I haven't had a single break where I could let it out all day." Elle said frustrated.

"So you were planning on tagging along with this new friend of yours and put her in the risk of you electrocuting her?" Bob asked calmly, but a little icy.

"No! She just didn't give me a choice." Elle answered.

"Rubbish." Bob said, "You always have a choice Elle, you could've exposed yourself to this girl, never do that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Elle said and looked down.

"Now, since you have so much power, now would be as good time as any for us to check up on you." Bob said.

Elle's head jerked up and her eyes widened. She knew very well that checking up meant testing and pain.

"Come on now, be brave." Bob said as some men came and led Elle out of the room.

Elle struggled to not use her powers at once to lose it up a little before the test, she knew this test would hurt, they'd done it before. They had forced her to be in water for hours so she couldn't, wouldn't, use her powers so she was so charged up when the test came and it had hurt a lot. This had been a few years ago, and now she could only image the pain she'd go through. Elle also knew if she didn't do as she was told now, she wouldn't get to go to school for at least the rest of the week and she knew that Claire would wonder where she was, even try to find her way to her house, and that could never happen. Then she'd expose too much. Even if she hadn't admitted to the people at the school or anyone else, she really did want to go to school and be a normal teenager, despite what her shrink had diagnosed her as and her dad had agreed to it if she behaved and was a good girl.

Elle went into the room she knew too well and lay down on the half gurney, half bed, half table looking table and her hands and feet were strapped to it so she wouldn't move too much. Her hands were also dipped into water that led to a big pool of more water. Wires were labeled to her head and hands. Elle took a deep breath and closed her eyes and braced herself as a jolt of pain shot through her, she knew the pain, it was her own electricity, but it wasn't by her, this was more like mental than physical, but she knew that soon she would let it all out. She knew she couldn't hang on much longer.

The one thing Elle focused on was that she wasn't going to cry. She'd done that most of the time when she was younger, but she wouldn't anymore, she refused to cry over the pain, it was humiliating.

In the background of the fourth jolt she could hear her dad mumble very low "She can take it."

Then, as the sixth jolt went through Elle she couldn't take it anymore and with a scream she let it all out, but everything hit her back because of the water oh her hands and she could feel her system overload and the pain was so much she could hardly hear anything else, but she did hear machines making sounds like crazy. Elle saw only white or black, the pain and the electrical shock her body was exposed of was a lot to handle and Elle wasn't even sure she could. She fought useless against the restrains wanting to dry her hands and let it out elsewhere, but she couldn't stop.

After what felt like days rather than about 10 minutes Elle passed out and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. It's a hunch

**Listen up!:** _I'm really sorry for not putting this yesterday! I had my mock exams today so I was studying hard core! xD But, here it is! I hope you like it! Also, next chapter will come next Tuesday or Wednesday 'cause I'm going on winter vacation and won't be back with internet till then. I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter until then! The next chapter is also the last one in "_The beginning_" story. If you want me to continue on writing a **sequel** please give a **review** and let me know what you think and stuff ^^_

Chapter 3

**It's a hunch**

Claire stood watching Elle driving away in the black car wondering what'd just happened. She wasn't sure but somehow she thought it was her fault that Elle had to leave. Elle had seemed pretty angry at Claire and what was it with that she only maybe would see Elle at school tomorrow? She had come, she couldn't just ditch school the second day in it.

Claire continued thinking about Elle as she walked home, she was a strange girl, after what Claire had heard on the phone Elle seemed to do anything for her dad, as would of course Claire herself, but it seemed more like Elle took orders.

"Okay Claire, worry about your own problems you got a lot of them." Claire told herself as she approached her own house.

"Mom, dad, Lyle, is anyone home?" Claire called as she opened the door.

"In here Claire." Sandra Bennet called from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready."

"Hi, where's dad?" Claire asked when she didn't see her father anywhere.

"He's late at work again." Lyle said as she started to dig into the piece of chicken he had on his plate.

"So how was school?" Sandra asked her daughter as they sat down.

"It was fine, this new girl, Elle, started today." Claire said while getting food on her own plate.

"Really? Did you get to know her?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, a little, but she seemed a little weird…" Claire said with a shrug.

"I saw her, she's hot." Lyle said.

"Lyle!" Claire growled at her brother.

"Well I sure she was just shy, at a new school and everything." Sandra said.

"The weird thing is that she says she's been living here all her life, she was homeschooled, but no one has ever seen her before." Claire said.

"Really, maybe he has an illness that has kept her inside." Sandra said.

"I don't think so." Claire said taking a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Why don't you ask her?" Lyle said.

"I think that's a little personal Lyle." Claire said rolling her eyes at him.

"I can ask her." Lyle offered.

"Don't you dare do that!" Claire warned Lyle who just shrugged back.

"So where were you after school?" Sandra asked ignoring the little discussion between her children.

"I hung out a little with Elle, she seems nice, but she's very short in her answers and doesn't say much, she seems pretty serious all the time and Seth did a joke on her and she kinda flipped a little. Then she got a call from her dad and she had to go, I think it had something to do with me. At least she said something weird before she took off in a black car that came to get her." Claire told her mother.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault sweetie, what did she say?"

"She said if her dad hadn't heard me in the background panting her father would've believed her when she said she didn't do anything, but when he heard me he changed his mind and ordered her home." Claire said.

"Ordered home?" Lyle asked.

"Well, it seemed sort of formal, it was like she was taking orders from her dad and was terrified to defy him. When I asked if I would see her at school tomorrow she said maybe with a very doubtful voice." Claire said.

"I'm sure there is more to it that that Claire, I'm sure you'll see Elle at school tomorrow." Sandra said as she started to clean the table.

"I'm not so sure." Claire sighed, "I'll be in my room." She added before going up the stairs where her room was.

As Claire turned on her TV there was news about a blackout that had been in half the state and almost out half the state next to there, luckily Claire's part of the state had been lucky enough to avoid it.

"It's really strange." A man on the TV said, "A blackout like this should have gone on the entire state and not half of it and half the next state, which should be impossible, it's a real mystery." He said.

"Right, like you would know what's possible or not." Claire said sarcastic and she quickly flipped the page in her book and got a paper cut, "Ouch." Claire mumbled as she drew her finger back and looked at it as it healed itself. Her special power, healing, she never got hurt; she must have tried a hundred times to hurt herself and never gotten it right. Jumped from bridges and everything had she, nothing worked. Of course now she knew what her dad did, in a way, and she knew more about her powers and about what she could do so it wasn't such a mystery to her what had caused the blackout, it could've been other people with powers that did it. People had different abilities, some could fly like West Rosen could and Claire could heal, herself, Peter Petrelli and the awful Sylar was the only two people she knew of that could heal, Peter had absorbed the healing power from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Claire! School is waiting!" Sandra said loudly as she shook her daughter awake.

"What? What time is it?" Claire yelled as she sat up straight.

"8.15, if you don't go soon you'll be late." Sandra said.

"What? Did I fall asleep last night?" Claire asked.

"Yes, your father thought we should let you sleep, you've been through so much lately." Sandra said with a little sad smile.

"Thanks, but now I look like a mess." Claire said with a grimace, "Out, I have to get ready!" she said and shushed her mom out of the room. Quickly Claire changed her clothes and fixed her hair and makeup, brushed her teeth before she grabbed her bag and headed for the doors.

"Breakfast!" Sandra called.

"I'll grab something at school!" Claire called back.

"Finally!" Maria said as Claire showed up at the school campus.

"Sorry!" Claire called back and they both ran inside. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They went to class; sure you would be too late." Maria said and waved Claire with her.

"Great." Claire said and they hurried into class and managed to get right pass Mr. Gown who came down the hall.

"Right on time girls." Mr. Gown said smiling letting them in before he went inside himself. "Class, today we're going into a subject I think you all will enjoy; fiction!" Mr. Gown said as the class fell silent. "What do I mean by that you ask? I'll tell you, everything supernatural, demons, ghosts, animals that talk, humans with supernatural abilities, x-men, dragons, elves, dwarfs, vampires, werewolves, trolls and so on. All fiction, not real, it's in the books." Mr. Gown said, "We're starting by reading a little in our books, please find them." He added.

"Have you seen Elle?" Claire asked Maria as she got her book up.

"No." Maria answered.

"Silence please, turn to page 168 a chapter from the famous movie X-Men." Mr. Gown said, "Zeke, start reading from the top."

As Zeke started to read Claire wondered where Elle was, was she sick or did her dad keep her home since yesterday? Somehow Claire was sure something was off. If Elle didn't show up the day after tomorrow she would go looking for her. To Claire Elle's dad sounded like a very harsh and strict man, but he couldn't keep Elle from school, that was against the law, wasn't it?

"Claire." Maria shook her, "Read." She murmured.

"Where are we?" Claire mumbled back.

Maria pointed.

Claire started reading. She thought it was ridiculous, humans had powers, but it wasn't evolution. It was the power of experimenting on humans. She knew people who could move things with their mind, people who could fly and people who started fires, and she herself was self-healing.

As Claire finished reading Mr. Gown said; "So, until next time; find a subject, any subject, that you will work on, but it has to have something supernatural in it. You can do a movie, you can write you can do physical demonstrations and try to make it convincing enough for me to look real. It could be anything. Make it look like you can fly in a film for example."

"Mr. Gown, when does it have to be done?" a guy asked.

"Can we work in groups?" another girl asked.

"You got until next week, but by Thursday you have to have your idea clear in your head, individual assignment, you can ask people to help, but it will go out on their own time and if you do get help I will know if you didn't do anything." Mr. Gown warned, "Dismissed."

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked as they went out of class.

"I don't know." Claire said, but she really did have an idea, she could just do a film where she tossed herself off a building or something and say she edited it so it looked like her bones were twisted and then she healed or she simply could cut herself. This would be the easiest assignment ever. Claire had the whole week with nothing to do in that class, jackpot.

"Have you figured out what to do in the class yet?" Maria asked Claire the day after at school, still no sight of Elle.

"Yepp, I going to do a film where I do some stunts or something and I will make it look like it heals itself." Claire said satisfied.

"I have no idea what to do! I don't have any skills that can help me." Maria complained.

"You'll think of something I'm sure." Claire said while playing with her camera in her hand then it struck her who would film? If she was going to do something extreme she would have to have someone film for her, and then she'd expose herself. The only person who knew how to handle a camera and knew about her was Zach back in Union Well's High School in Odessa Texas. So she'd have to go with something small like cutting herself, then she could fix the camera on her and don't move so the camera had to move too.

"I don't think I will, I will fail this class." Maria sighed.

"You won't, have some faith." Claire said trying to cheer up her friend.

At the time Claire also thought about Elle, if Elle didn't show up tomorrow Claire knew something was terribly wrong, she didn't know for a fact, but she had a hunch that Elle's home life wasn't that good. Claire couldn't go without knowing Elle was okay, she didn't know why she felt so connected to the new girl, but if something was wrong Claire had to help. The hunch was just too strong not to follow so Claire decided, tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_End of chapter 3._

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	4. Secret exposed

**Minni note**: _You can tell that in this story it's only a beginning of something bigger. So no comments on the ending, it's very open for a sequel as I've been saying all along I might do if you want me to :P This was a fun little story to write as well ^^ So on with the last chapter of "Heroes - The beginning", enjoy :)_

Chapter 4

**Secret's exposed**

Elle woke up in a bed, but it wasn't her bed, she looked around with her eyes blue eyes and found herself in a lab room. How long she'd been passed out she didn't know, all she knew was that in her arm was an IV and her hands were strapped don on the bed, but there was no water anymore. Quickly Elle twitched her hands and ran electricity down her hands and broke free from the straps. She sat up and took out the IV and looked at herself. She wore the same clothes as she had when the testing started.

Elle jumped off the bed and walked out of the room and found her way back to her own bedroom where she found some new jeans and a dark blue sweater to wear. She ran a brush through her hair and stepped back out.

Loud discussion was heard from down the hall, it was Elle's dad and some other guy she didn't recognize the voice of. What they were arguing about Elle couldn't hear until they were closer.

"There is no excuse; you shouldn't have let him escape!" Bob, Elle's father, snarled.

"He's very powerful Sir." A man said.

"This you already knew." Bob told the man.

"Daddy?" Elle said as she came around the corner, she knew that if they caught her and she didn't say anything they'd take her for spying on them.

"Elle, you're awake." Bob said suddenly smiling.

"Yep, how long was I out?" Elle asked tilting her head with a smile while her eyes studied the other man, tall dark skin, short hair, muscular, blue shirt and pants.

"Two days. We've been watching you closely in case something should happen." Bob said.

"That's weird; there was no one in there." Elle said with a shrug.

"Someone should have." Bob mumbled annoyed.

"What were you arguing about?" Elle asked, "I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall." Elle added when she saw the suspicious faces of the men in front of her.

"Nothing, just boring shop talk." Bob said.

"Wait, two days, what time is it?" Elle suddenly asked.

"9.30am." Bob said, "Why?"

"School! I've been out for two days!" Elle said, "I've got to go." She added and turned.

"Wait Elle, you might not be strong enough yet." The dark guy said, his voice was robust but yet sort of nice.

"I can handle it." Elle said creating a sparkling ball with electricity in her hand and holding it ready to fire.

"Go on Elle." Bob told his daughter and shushed her off with a move of his hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Terry, what are you going to do?" Elle heard the teacher's voice inside the classroom.

"I don't know, I thought about making a hell dimension in Photoshop and make it look real." Terry answered sounding very neutral like he didn't care.

Elle opened the door and everyone stared at her.

"Miss. Bishop, nice of you to join us, take your seat and Claire will explain the assignment to you soon." Mr. Gown said.

Elle silently slid down on her seat.

"Claire, what will you do?" Mr. Gown asked Claire.

"I'm going to make a small film where I will do something that looks like it should hurt and have scars for weeks and edit it like it heals itself right away." Claire said looking pretty satisfied with her choice Elle thought.

"Good, now you can start your assignments, storyboard,"Mr. Gown said looking at Claire with a smile, "article planning and so on." He said and sat down behind his desk starting to scribble down something in a notebook.

"So what's the task?" Elle asked Claire.

"You have to make something supernatural and make it look real. You can choose to do anything." Claire said finding pen and paper to start making her storyboard."

"Oh, and you're focusing on healing?" Elle asked.

"Yep." Claire said nodding while starting making rectangles to draw in.

"Hmm…" Elle thought to herself, this was easy; she could use her own powers to do the task. As Claire did Elle also found pen and paper starting to sketch, she wasn't the best drawer, but she was decent, her dad used to say she had her mom's talents.

"What are you drawing?" Claire asked Elle after half an hour.

"Just a storyboard like you." Elle said satisfied with herself and her idea.

"What is that?" Claire asked pointing at a draw.

"It's a girl from behind shooting lightning out of her hands setting that old house on fire." Elle said twisting her pen between her fingers smiling of the thought.

"Nice, how are you going to do that?" Claire asked.

"Oh I have my ways." Elle said mysterious, _besides, I already did once_, Elle thought to herself.

"That was vague." Claire commented.

Elle shrugged.

"Where have you been the past few days?" Claire asked.

"I was sick." Elle lied.

"You seemed fine two days ago." Claire said frowning.

"One of those 48 hours bugs." Elle said smug glancing at Claire.

"48 hours?" Claire asked doubtful.

"Why do you wonder or care so much?" Elle asked suddenly almost hissing and turned all the way to look at Claire.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help if there's something going on…" Claire said backing off right away.

"Well there isn't, so why don't you just get off my back Cheerleader or you'll regret it!" Elle said and turned away.

"Sorry." Claire said and thought she saw a blue spark at Elle's hand, but it had to be something she'd imagined she thought.

Elle quickly finished her drawings and got up before class was over and left the papers on Mr. Gown's desk before heading for the door.

"Miss Elle Bishop, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Gown asked Elle and stopped her.

"Out." Elle simply said tilting her head and smiling at Mr. Gown.

"Not until class is over, and it is still 15 minutes left young lady." Mr. Gown said.

"Well I'm done with the day's work so out of my way." Elle said and she pressed her hand against Mr. Gown's chest, he jumped and Elle walked out without tensing a muzzle, just a sort of satisfied attitude.

Claire got up and ran out after Elle, "I'll talk to her." She quickly said to the teacher. Elle must have used a power on Mr. Gown to make him jump like that, but what Claire didn't know.

"Elle! Hey Elle, wait up!" Claire yelled after Elle who were crossing around back into a big place where no one used to be.

"Elle!" Claire yelled again.

"Leave me alone Cheerleader!" Elle called back not even turning.

"I know you did something to Mr. Gown, you have an ability don't you?" Claire challenged.

Elle stopped, "What kind of ability would that be?" she asked still not turning.

"I don't know, but I know you got something, you're just like me." Claire said, that was dangerous, she wasn't even sure if Elle had a power.

"Like you? What can you do?" Elle asked turning half way.

"I heal." Claire said.

"You're insane." Elle replied and turned back.

"No I'm not, and I know you have it, so why don't you just tell me?" Claire pushed.

"You really want to know?" Elle asked.

"Yes." Claire said at once.

_Fine_, Elle thought. She raised her hands, spun around and sent electoral lightning bolts right at Claire and hit the girl who got knocked over by the power. "There, that's my ability." Elle said smiling a little psychotic.

"It's cool." Claire said as she got up, her face doing the final healing touch.

Elle stared at her.

"Told you; I heal." Claire smiled.

Elle smirked and Claire smiled back walking up to Elle. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, oh if they'd only known what was coming at them they might not be so happy ….

**X**…..END….**X**

**A/N: **_Read and review ^^ As I've said, if you guys want me to I'll make a sequel. _


End file.
